Object scanning has been used to determine features of an object, such as its shape. Some implementations of the object scanning rely on images of the object acquired by a camera. Results of the object scanning have in some instances been used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) model of the object. The 3D model may be used in automation context, such as a context in which a robot interacts with the object.